yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto Main Characters
Main characters in Yugi Moto. Protagonists "Yami, I wish for your freedom." "One prince remodeling coming up! What?" "Yami, you're free!" -'' Yugi sets Yami free after Anubis is defeated.'' Yugi Moto "Riff-raff. Street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see three poor boys? No sirie. They'll find out, There's so much more, To me." - Yugi as he looks at the palace. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - An orphaned boy that spent his whole life alone on the streets. He and his friends have been reduced to stealing food just to survive. He trusts that one day he and his friends will be much more than that. When he sees a disguised Princess Tea, he instantly falls in love with her. After he was caught by Seto, he found out who Tea was and then was sent to the dungeon. There, he met an old man who promised to free him and give him a reward if he gave the man a box hidden in the Cave of Wonders. Once inside, Yugi made friends with a Dark Magician named Mahad. Mahad led Yugi, Joey, and Tristan to where the box was, and Yugi grabbed the box, but Joey also grabbed a large ruby that caused the cave to collapse, but Yugi and his friends just barely made it out, but when the old man took the box, he attempted to kill Yugi before Joey stopped him. Yugi and his friends then fell into the cave, and Yugi lost consciousness. When Yugi awoke, he found that Joey had stolen back the box, and Yugi found that it was a puzzle. Yugi solved it and gained a new friend with magical abilities named Yami. Yami then used his magic to help everyone out of the cave. After getting out of the cave, Yugi promises to use his third wish to free Yami, and he uses his first wish to become a prince, so that he can have a chance with Tea. Yami - A spirit that spent the last five thousand years in the Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi solved it, Yami was released, and he promised Yugi three wishes. Yami was then tricked by Yugi into giving him a freebie by taking them out of the cave, but Yami says that it's Yugi's only freebie. Yami longs to be free, so Yugi promises to use his third wish to set Yami free, and Yugi uses his first wish to become a prince, so he can have a chance to win Tea (Oh... Yug... No). [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey ']]- Another orphan. He and Tristan met Yugi when they arrived in Agrabah two years ago. He has Yugi's good heart, but he does like stealing some more impressive things now and then. Joey was knocked into an alley while trying to help Yugi and Tea. Joey and Tristan arrived to help Yugi, and an old man asked them to find a box for him. They agreed, and Joey entered the Cave of Wonders with Yugi. Once they arrived at the place where the box was, Joey saw a large ruby, and his kleptomania got the better of him, and he took it, but the cave began to collapse when Joey did this. Joey made up for his mistake when he saved Yugi from getting killed by the old man when they arrived at the mouth of the cave. The old man then shoved Joey and Tristan into the cave as Yugi fell. When Yugi awoke, Joey revealed that he'd stolen back the box, and Yugi found out that it was an ancient puzzle, and he solved it to release Yami, who then got everybody out of the cave. When Yami makes Yugi a prince, he turns Joey into a body guard of Yugi's, with a large sword. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - Another orphan. He and Joey met Yugi when they arrived in Agrabah two years ago. He can be a bit selfish when it comes to food, but he usually makes the right choice in the end. He was knocked into an alley with Joey while trying to help Yugi and Tea. Tristan went with Joey to save Yugi, and he agreed to help Yugi enter the Cave of Wonders as well. Tristan was spooked when he first met Mahad. When they made it to the mouth of the cave with the box the old man wanted, Tristan was shoved back in with Joey and Yugi. He got out with everybody else when Yami freed them from the cave. When Yami makes Yugi a prince, he turns Tristan into a body guard of Yugi's with a large cross-bow. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - A Dark Magician who has been alone in the Cave of Wonders for centuries. When he meets Yugi and his friends, he shows them where the box is and saves everyone with his magic when the cave begins to collapse. He manages to save Yugi, Tristan, and Joey when the old man who brought them there threw them back into the cave. He was good friends with Yami, and he and Yami helped Yugi, Joey, and Tristan escape the cave. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - The princess of Agrabah, and the only daughter of Sultan Shimon. She longs to be free of the life she's expected to lead as princess, so she runs away three days before her sixteenth birthday. Once there, she's saved from losing her right hand by Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. After befriending the three orphaned boys, Tea grew to have feelings for Yugi. When Yugi was taken away by Seto on Anubis' orders, Anubis informed Tea that Yugi had be beheaded for alleged kidnapping. After learning this, Tea told her father what had happened. After Shimon confronted Anubis about what happened, Tea said that at least when she's forced to marry, she'll have the power to get rid of Anubis. The Return of Anubis "From here on in, '' ''I'm looking out for me!" - Bakura after he returns to Agrabah. [[Thief King Bakura|'Bakura']] - After a month, Bakura manages to crawl out of the Cave of Wonders, but he's fed up with following Anubis, so he simply drops the Pyramid of Light, Anubis' prison, into a well and walks off to Agrabah to remake his fortune. After seeing that by now, Yugi's gotten in good with Shimon and Tea, Bakura tries to use sympathy to get Yugi, Joey, and Tristan on his side, but he fails and is about to be caught when they run into Rex Raptor, and Bakura unwittingly saves Yugi and the others when he flings Rex at his men. Yugi then decides to make sure Bakura gets a fair trial in repayment for Bakura saving his life. Bakura is kept in the palace's green house with Tristan keeping guard until he releases Mala the Hrapie Lady on Bakura and he ends up in the banquet hall with Yugi, Tea, Shimon, Joey, Mai, and a newly returned Yami. Yugi then saves Bakura from being executed by swearing to take full responsibility of Bakura. Bakura and Yami then worked together to get Yugi and Tea to make up after an argument. As he was planning on becoming the vizier after Yugi married Tea and took Shimon's place as sultan, he found out that Anubis had been released, and he ordered Bakura to arange a "little surprise" for Yugi. Antagonists "Yes... The power! The absolute power! The universe is mine to command! TO CONTROL!!" - Anubis after his third wish to be an all powerful yami. Yugi Moto "Only one may enter. I must find this one. This... 'Diamond in the rough'." - Anubis after Keith's killed by the Cave of Wonders. Anubis - He desperately seeks the power of the box hidden deep within the Cave of Wonders that contains the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, but only a Diamond in the Rough can enter. He can control Sultan Shimon through his staff, the Rod of Light, which can hypnotize Shimon into making him obey whatever Anubis says. Using a diamond in Shimon's possession, Anubis discovered that a boy named Yugi is the Diamond in the Rough. He then had Seto and his men put Yugi in the dungeons and told Princess Tea that he was beheaded. Anubis then disguised himself as an old man and helped Yugi and his friends escape in exchange for them getting the box from the Cave of Wonders, they succeed, but the Cave begins to collapse, and after Yugi gives Anubis the box, he prepares to kill Yugi to make sure no awkward questions arise, but Joey saves Yugi by attacking Anubis. Anubis then pushes them into the collapsing cave to whatever fate awaits them. A few moments later, Anubis realizes that he doesn't have the box on his person. Anubis was later given an idea by Bakura to marry Tea, so he'll be by law and rule over Agrabah. Bakura - Anubis' dogboy. Anubis found Bakura wandering the streets of Agrabah as a child, stealing whatever he could. Anubis took him in and raised him. He speaks very politely to everyone, but he uses his real voice when he speaks to his master. He hates hard candy, but he has to pretend he loves it to keep Sultan Shimon happy. Through some very painful lessons, he also learned how to make his voice sound like anyone else's, including women but especially Princess Tea. After Anubis failed to gain the Millennium Puzzle, Bakura came up with an idea to have Anubis marry Tea, so he'll be the sultan. The Return of Anubis "Go ahead and zap me with a big surprise. Slap me in a trap, Cut me down to size! I'll make a great escape. It's just a piece of cake. You're only second rate!" - Anubis as he captures Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Rex - A fifteen-year-old who somehow ended up as the leader of a pack of thieves. His latest plunder was stolen away by Yugi and given to the people of Agrabah. Rex runs into Yugi again, along with another man named Bakura. Rex is then used by Bakura to, unknowingly, save Yugi, and he then escapes with his men when he's about to be captured by Seto and Shada. Rex later gains the Pyramid of Light and releases Anubis. Rex then blows his first two wishes and promises to help Anubis get his revenge on Yugi. He managed to bring Anubis into the palace in secret. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yugi Moto Category:Characters Category:Main Characters